Hey this is something to remember!
by Jeni56790
Summary: well last summer at camp my best friend Emmi Fireworkz and I had something called Twilight moments explaination inside so I decided to put that in. Rated T cause I have no idea were this is going
1. Chapter 1

**A/N have been lazy and slacking off. I've tried to finish my last story The Person Who Smelled Better Than Bella, but I got stuck and it was such a long thing to type so I kinda started watching Paramore videos and I forgot all about it. I promise I will try and finish it! Well here's something that I had an idea for. I went to camp with Emmi Fireworkz and we had this thing were we'd have like Twilight moments. I said something dumb it would count as an Emmett moment or if I fell Bella moment. She would have Rosalie moments so I decided to put that in with Twilight! Haha enjoy. Oh P.S Credit to Emmi Fireworkz cause she helped me with this chapter :D! Oh I forgot to mention Riley is Emmi Fireworkz and I'm Ella. **

Prologue

Riley and Ella are two of the bestest friends ever. They met at camp and were friends ever since they did horseback riding together.

Ella's aunt lived in Forks and her mom made her go to Forks instead of camp. Ella was bummed and she was really looking forward to camp and seeing Riley again. Ella decided to call up Riley. Why did Ella have to suffer? If she was going to suffer than she was going to take Riley down with her.

After a few hours of Riley's parents of forcing Riley and a lot of whining Riley agreed to it. Now she had a prisioner to take down with her.  
"Riley can you help me up," said Ella for the 11th time. She had fallen once more.  
"Ella you're such a klutz."  
Riley put her hand out and picked up Ella.  
"We have one more flight. You think you can stay in one piece until we get to Forks?"  
Ella shrugged, "I make no promises."  
"Flight 12 going to Olympia, Washington please go to your gate." boomed a voice.  
The girls dashed and of course Ella fell on the way.  
Once boarding the plane the two girls let out a sigh of relief. The plane did its routine and then took off. Once the pilot said it was ok to roam the cabin Ella a took out her notebook and looked at Riley. "Wanna write a fan fic? We can continue the Ken one?"  
They both smiled and wrote until it was time to land.  
"I hope you like rain Ella. Cause this is our last chance at seeing sun."  
Ella smiled and hugged her best friend, "I can't believe we're really here."  
"Well believe it because we are."  
Both girls stepped off the plane and walked to the taxi that was waiting.

Riley looked around, rolling her eyes. "Lame. Dinky little rain-town."

Ella looked at her. "Don't call it that, it's not that bad. Did you bring your books?"

"I always do," Riley nodded. "Harry Potter, Tamora Pierce, Maximum Ride..."

Ella stared. "Um... Tamora who? Maximum what?"

Chuckling, Riley grinned at her. "I didn't expect you to know those guys. Good to have you back from spaceland. Did we pack swimsuits?"

Ella smiled. "Check and check, but I don't think we'll get much use for them."

Riley shrugged. "Flooded mini town's got to have a YMCA somewhere. Good idea for our parents to have us vacation alone in the middle of nowhere with your aunt Margaret. Yeah, this'll be loads of fun. Thanks a lot, mom and dad."

Ella laughed, "Haha! I told you I was going to take you down with me."

The taxi sped through the woods, rain lashing the sides of the car. There seemed to be no town in sight for miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well gonna try and post this today. Yep! So bear with me because I have no idea where this is going. **

The Taxi drove all the way to Forks. When they finally arrived Riley gathered the luggage while Ella paided the driver. It was June and it was freezing! Ella's Aunt Margaret came outside and helped them carry the luggage inside. After all the hard work was done it was time for the hugs and talk.

"Aunt Margaret is it always this cold in Forks?" Ella asked.

She nodded, "Yep. Today we're lucky. It's only 60 degrees."

Riley groaned, "Wow and is it always cloudy?"

Margaret smiled, "Yes. How about you too get settled and get ready for tonight."  
Riley asked, "What's tonight?"

"I'm throwing a party here tonight. The whole block is coming."

"How much people live on this block?" asked Riley.

"Not many. The newest new comer is the girl that lives next door, Bella Swan. She came in March so she's the recent addition to this town." **A/N I'm guessing now it's at the end of Twilight and a bit before New Moon. **

Ella smiled at her aunt, "So Aunt Margaret where are we staying this summer?"

"Oh let me show you two your bedroom."

Margaret went up a flight of stairs and opened up the door. The room was not too small but not too large. The walls were painted purple and pushed against one wall was a bunk bed. Riley and Ella would fight for their bunks later. Up against a window was a desk with a small lamp and a big window that overlooked the forest. To tie up the room was a big bulletin board to put up posters, pictures, and whatever else they wanted. The room was utterly plain.

"Settle yourselves and remember the party."

Margaret left both the girls to settle down and the girls sighed.

"What a plain room," stated Ella.

Riley agreed, "So how are we supposed to make it spontaneous?"

Ella shrugged, "Pictures and posters? I guess we could hang lights, get an I-home and maybe some chairs."

"Well at least we both bought our guitars along with us."

Ella laughed, "Maybe this 'dinky town' as you like to call it has people that like music."  
They smiled and then Riley stood up, "Well we have to get ready for the welcome party."

"Hey maybe it won't be so bad. The Swan girl will probably be happy that she's no longer the new comer."

"Yea, move over Swan Riley and Ella have taken over! Great just what I wanted," added Riley sarcastically.

"Hey look on the bright side. I finally get to give you a makeover like I promised at camp. Come on time to Barbieize you to death."

"Joy as if this town couldn't get worse!" groaned Riley.

**A/N yep The Barbie part is a promise that Emmi Fireworkz and I made. When we went back to camp we'd get a cabin together and we'd play Barbie Bella. She would be Bella and I would be Alice. *tear* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N haha am I going for a triple update today? Probably. I dunno I lose focus on things I do. So yea. **

"RILEY SIT STILL!" complained Ella for the seventh time.

Ella was attempting to put on makeup on Riley. Riley kept moving around.

"Ugh, is this even legal to force me to sit like this?" whined Riley.

"Yes it is. You're lucky I didn't force you to dress up. I could of you know. My punishment for you." Said Ella in a creepy tone.

"How come you had to pick my outfit?" asked Riley

"I'm the one giving you a makeover. Plus first impressions only get you far. **haha set your goals lyrics. **I like what I had you wear. It's like causal and nice."  
Ella made Riley wear a black and gray flannel shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black low top sneakers. Ella finished up Riley's makeup and then went straight to her hair.

"I have another question. How come you spend all this time on me, but don't get ready?"

Ella laughed, "Because then you will get away and then I won't get pay back for all those times you tackled me at camp!"  
Riley smiled, "Oh yea. Ouch!"

"Sorry Riley," mumbled Ella continuing to curl Riley's hair.

After Ella finished with Riley she decided to get ready. The two girls both went back to their room and Ella started digging for clothes.  
"How about this?" asked Ella as she held up her favorite Paramore tee shirt and a pair of turquoise skinny jeans.

Riley shook her head, "Too casual."

She dug deeper into her suit case. "What about this?" she said as she held up a short black day dress with a laced collar and a knitted shrug, with sparkly skull flats.  
"Nope it's too cold."

Then Ella decided to go with a black tee shirt, a purple and black plaid skirt, a pair of black leggings, black high top All Star sneakers, and her brother's black hoodie. **I love wearing the hoodie in real life too. I wear it more than my bro. **

Right as Ella finished up her hair Margaret called from down stairs, "Girls the guests are here."

Riley smiled, "Dumb little town folk! How can they live like this?"  
"Haha yea we city folk don't know much about this. Well I mean I live in a small town like this too but you like in a huge city."

"Your town isn't this small. You don't know everybody in your town do you?"  
I shook my head, "Frankly because I don't go to school there. I go to school in a way different town."

They walked down stairs to go greet their neighbors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow these chapters are coming up fast. Less chat more story. Oh right. We meet the Cullens and Bella in this chapter!**

The girls went down stairs to meet there neighbors.  
Margaret smiled at them, "Hey girls I'd like to show you your neighbors. Go mingle a bit."  
We walked all over and then we saw a girl that was about 17 looking. She had long mahogany hair, brown eyes, and was very pale. Next to her was a beautiful boy. He had bronze hair, strange golden eyes, and was paler than the girl. After that was a short looking girl. She was Ella's height and had short and spiky hair. Her eyes were a strange gold as well.

"Hey guys. What's your name," asked Riley.

"Well I'm Edward, this is my sister Alice, and that's my girlfriend Bella," said the bronze haired kid.

"I'm Riley and this is Ella."  
Alice smiled, "You know Riley you look like our sister Rosalie except with shorter hair and Ella you look like Bella. You have to meet them some time."  
Ella smiled, "Ok Alice."  
Ella and Riley went to go greet some more guests and Ella tripped over her own two feet.

Edward laughed, "Ella is definitely like you Bella, but she seems to have that Emmett flair too."

Alice smiled, "Yes and Riley has her Rosalie reflection too. The hair, the looks, but she's not obsessed with herself.

"Yea it's like there a bit of each of us. Ella's name is so close to mine." Muttered Bella.

Alice smiled, "They need to meet our family. I don't care if there humans. I think Ella is onto us though."

Edward stared at her, "How would she know though? She's a human. They think vampires look like Dracula."  
Alice shook her head, "She thinks wider than everyone else. I think Riley is onto us too."  
"Well then now they have to meet the rest of us," said Edward.

Bella looked up, "What are they thinking Edward?"

Edward frowned, "Shoot… I forgot. Let me think."

Edward focused on Riley first. Nothing. Then he focused on Ella's thoughts. Nothing at all.

"I can't read their minds. What does that mean?"

Alice frowned, "Edward doesn't Riley smell like Rosalie and Ella just like Bella?"

He nodded, "It's so amazing. I think everyone will like to hear about them."

Alice and Bella agreed.

"You know what? Doesn't it seem like déjà vu? Two girls that have all the Cullens traits?"

"Imagine they were vampires? I wonder what talents would they have," said Alice.

"I guess we should go tell Carlisle about them."

Then they all went to Edward's Volvo to report about the new addition to Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well now we finally get a POV. Edward's POV **

**Edward's POV **

We all drove in silence. These girls smelled amazing, had all of our traits, and we couldn't read their thoughts. They weren't as oblivious as most humans. I wonder how this could be possible.

I pulled the car up to the house and raced inside.

Emmett was sitting there backwards on the couch.

"Hey guys. How did the new girls look like?"

Alice started talking a mile a minute, "Omigosh one girl looked like Rosalie with short hair, but she wasn't obsessed with herself. The other one looked like Bella and a bit like Emmett. She was even clumsy like Bella. Get this Edward can't read their minds!"

Everyone's mouths gaped, "WHAT?"

I nodded, "I can't read a single thought. Alice what did you want to tell them."

"They're onto us. Of course they won't tell but they just know. Plus they smell just like Bella. It's really sensational."

Carlisle stood up, "Ok so now what? Should we relocate or stay."  
Jasper shrugged, "They're no threat. What if we do say what we are?"  
Alice had a vision.  
_Ella and Riley were with us sitting under the stars and we were dancing to music and smiling. Then Riley turns to Alice and I. _

"_Guys are you vampires?"  
I looked at them with wide eyes, "How'd you know?"  
Ella smirked, "I knew it from the second we meet you guys. Riley knew you guys were not human too, but not which creature you were." _

_I smiled, "Well we are."_

_We all smiled and continued staring at the stars. _

"I think we should tell them," I said.

"It's funny you should agree. Thanks."

Then Alice had a vision.

"Yea we could tell them soon. They'll talk about it tonight."


End file.
